More specifically, the invention relates to an electronic control unit comprising: a printed circuit board on which a plurality of electrical and/or electronic components are mounted, a containing and support structure of molded plastic material, at least two electrically conductive members being partially incorporated in a peripheral housing of this structure during the course of moulding, and being connected to the printed circuit board to act as output terminals of the control unit, and a multistrand connecting cable including at least one pair of flexible conductors provided with corresponding electrically insulating coverings, each conductor being connected to one of said output terminals for connection to an apparatus controlled by the control unit.
An electronic control unit of this type is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,085,138 held by the present applicant. For the purpose of connection to a controlled apparatus, this prior art control unit has a specific connector formation, of the female type for example, into which can be inserted a corresponding connector element, of the male type for example, which is connected to the end of a multistrand connecting cable.
This solution can give rise to problems of water infiltration, leading to a loss of insulation in the output connector.